


Falling

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Falling [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Eventual Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 11:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16872504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: The reader spends a fall weekend in Austin with Jensen that leads to something more between the on set friends…





	1. Chapter 1

“Y/N,” you heard Jensen say from the kitchen, making you jump. “Dinner’s done.”

“Coming,” you said, wandering away from the back window as you looked out into the yard. The wind had been whipping like crazy all day and now the rain had started to pour down, making the evening a dark and noisy night.

“You okay?” he asked when you took a seat at the counter, a plate of food being slid in front of you. You nodded and ate quietly, Jensen keeping an eye on you the whole time. You slid your plate away when you finished, nervously glancing out his window again. “Y/N…”

“It’s storming pretty bad out,” you said, Jensen chuckling as he took your plate away.

“Yes it is. Sometimes the storms in the fall are a little intense in Texas. Sorry we couldn’t go out tonight. I wanted to show you around Austin some more,” said Jensen, the sound of the sink turning on behind you and his humming a reminder that you were perfectly safe in this big house. “Much different around here than Vancouver, right?”

“Y-Yeah,” you said, spinning on your stool, tucking your legs up so your chin sat on them.

“Y/N, what is going on with you? You’re so jittery tonight. Am I making you nervous?” he asked.

“Pfft, no way Ackles,” you said, most of that a true statement. You’d met a few months back in July when you came on for what was supposed to be only the first two episodes of the new season. Quickly you found yourself signing up for ten more, then another five and then a full season run. You still weren’t sure how that’d happened but you were more than happy. You’d never had so much fun going to work everyday.

“Then what is making you nervous, silly goose?” he asked, coming over and leaning against the counter to look down at you. You ignored his stare, hating the way he could see right through you like that. “Alright.”

You knew he was about to pick you up and throw you over his shoulder, spin you around and drop you down on the softest thing possible before tickling you until you couldn’t breathe. He was a good friend, even it’d been a fast friendship but shit you were an adult and you didn’t want to embarrass yourself further by telling him the truth.

“I’m fine, Jensen,” you said, hopping off the stool before he could grab you. “Where’s the bathroom again?”

“Just go down the hall and it’s all the way on the left,” he said, spinning your body around and giving you gentle nudge in the right direction. “Stomach upset? I can find you something to help.”

“I’m fine,” you said again, making your way down and taking a deep breath once inside. “Pull yourself together, Y/N. Don’t freak out.”

Of course the  _first_  time you decided to take him up on his offer to come down to Austin for the weekend it had to storm so bad you couldn’t leave the house. Of course you  _insisted_  on staying in a hotel even though he offered to have you crash there so you had to go stay in a tall building tonight.

“Y/N? You aren’t having a panic attack in there are you?” asked Jensen, knocking on the door. You flushed the toilet and came out a minute later, forcing a smile.

“All good,” you said, walking past him and back towards his family room, sitting down on his couch when lightening flashed and the power went out. You whined and you heard him sigh, moving about behind you in the kitchen before reaching a hand over to give you a flashlight.

“I think I have some camping lanterns in the cellar if you want to help me look,” he said. You nodded, grateful for the excuse to get somewhere safer and quickly followed him to his basement door and down the steps. You hadn’t seen that part of the house yet. It was finished and had a bar down there, a couch and TV there as well, looking a bit more like the place he would spend watching his Sunday football than upstairs. He went over to a closed door, pushing it open to reveal his random storage, walking to a shelf with what looked like camping gear and grabbing two lanterns to bring back out. 

He set them both of the bar and and flicked them on, telling you the batteries lasted a long time. 

“You’ve got a big house,” you said, a tiny blush falling over his face. “Not ginormous though.”

“It’s still pretty big for one person,” he said. “Oh, I never showed you this.”

You followed him to the other side of the basement, letting him show you a bathroom and then another room that made you raise your eyebrow.

“It’s a storm cellar. You never know living in Texas, even if Austin is pretty safe for tornados,” he said. He took a step inside, showing you all the provisions in case of an emergency, urging you to take a seat on the small foam mattress in there as you nodded your head.

“You figured it out,” you said, Jensen shutting the door to the cellar and sitting down as he patted the spot beside him.

“You’re scared of the storm. Of a tornado more specifically since I know how much you love thunderstorms,” he said, watching you stick around by the door. “Come sit.”

“I’m just being irrational,” you said, scratching the back of your head, undoing the door. “It’s fine.”

You went out and upstairs before he could stop you, resuming taking up your spot on the couch, staring out the window as you held your phone in your hand tightly, seeing no warnings on it apart from the thunderstorm one.

“Y/N,” you heard Jensen say as he came in the room, sitting behind you. You kept your gaze forward and felt him wrap his arms and legs around you, pulling your back to his chest.

“What are you doing?” you asked, Jensen resting his head on your shoulder.

“You’re scared and I don’t want you to be,” he said.

“The leaves don’t change as much here,” you said, eyes on a tree in his backyard, the bend of it causing your stomach to churn.

“No, not as much as up in Canada. It’s definitely not as pretty as up north. We don’t get the snow though,” he said. 

“Jensen, you really don’t have to…whatever this is,” you said, trying to scoot away, his arms pressing you back as you melted into him.

“You’re trembling. Nothing’s going to get you. I’ll keep you safe. If you ever hear a siren, you go right downstairs and into that room and you’re safe. I promise,” he said. Thunder cracked and shook the house, Jensen wrapping his arms tighter as he shushed you.

“It’s late. I should really get back to-”

“It’s only seven thirty and you are not going out in this. You’re spending the night here and that’s final,” he said. “I’ve got the space.”

“I don’t have any clothes or a toothbrush even,” you said.

“You can borrow my pajamas and I’ve got an extra toothbrush around here I’m sure. Come on, it’s about time we had a sleepover,” he said.

“Why on earth would we have a sleepover?” you asked.

“That’s what best friends do. They have sleepovers,” he said, chuckling as he felt your groan. “Don’t get all grumpy.”

The storm picked up and you heard the wind whip, your head ducking down as you wished you didn’t seem so childish in front of him. To your amazement he didn’t laugh, only held on tight and hummed gently, helping ease your nerves as you took hold of his hand and squeezed.

“Sweetheart,” said Jensen softly, your head lifting off the couch, Jensen’s coming off your shoulder as you realized you’d been there for a few hours. You looked outside and found it was dark, the thunder and lightening were gone, only a heavy downpour now. “Do you want me to bring you up to bed?”

You nodded and he sat you upright, one of your hands wiping at your tired eyes as he held onto your other one. He tugged you up and led you to the stairs and up them, down to this bedroom as he went over to a dresser and pulled out a tee shirt.

“Um, this will be big,” he said, handing it to you. “You don’t really like to sleep in pants right?”

“Only shorts,” you said, seeing him glance back at his dresser, both of you knowing exactly the only kind of shorts of his that had a chance of fitting you properly. “I’ll be good in just the shirt.”

“Here,” he said, pulling a blanket off his bed and handing it to you. “In case you get cold.”

“Thanks,” you said, taking the items from him and following him down the hall to a guest bedroom.

“If you need something, I’m right at the other end,” he said, disappearing and returning a minute later with one of the lanterns. “There’s a bathroom through that door.”

“Thanks Jay,” you said, turning off your flashlight. “Night.”

“G’night,” he said, pulling your door shut to give you your privacy. You took off your jeans and top, pulling on his shirt and immediately wondering why they always had to make guys shirts so much thicker and warmer and just softer than yours. You curled up in the bed with the blanket over top of you and felt pretty good, hoping you’d relax enough to sleep soon.

When you were looking at your phone hours later, the battery almost dead at that point and saw it was nearly one, the weather getting worse again on top of that, you wondered how bad it would be if you woke up Jensen. Making you feel better was one thing, but you didn’t get scared easily and he knew it. It’d already been embarrassing enough to the point that you knew you were never visiting again but you couldn’t go do  _that_.

You got out of bed and started pacing around the room, grabbing your flashlight and opening the door to head downstairs and maybe make yourself a snack. You saw a flash of lightening light up the house and Jensen was suddenly right there, a scream erupting from you, a shout from him as you buckled down to your knees.

“Ackles!” you shouted, bursting out laughing as he started to giggle and helped you to your feet.

“I didn’t know you could make your voice that high,” he teased.

“You’re lucky I didn’t kick you in the nuts,” you said.

“I don’t think I’d survive an ass kicking from you,” he said, picking up your flashlight on the ground, the smile on his face now evident. “I was just coming to check on you. I couldn’t sleep.”

“Me either,” you said, rubbing your arm, realizing his pajamas consisted of him in a pair of boxers and nothing more. 

“The house is getting cool,” he said, glancing down at his own body, a few goosebumps beginning to litter his skin.

“You’re very freckly,” you said, eyes wide when you realized your’d been staring at his chest. “On your face.”

“Alright,  _hot legs_ , it’s okay if you look,” he teased, flashing the light down to your bare legs that you were shoving together. “Sorry, I was just joking.”

“You were looking,” you said, Jensen shrugging. 

“So were you,” he said, a smirk showing up on his face. “As long as we both can’t sleep, do you want to come to my room? It’s probably warmer.”

“Alright,” you said, turning around and grabbing the blanket, following him down the hall where he was pulling on a pair of flannel pants and a tee to put on. 

“Here,” he said, tossing you a pair of definitely older flannels for yourself. “From when I was skinnier.”

“You’re skinny now,” you said, Jensen rolling his eyes. “You’re very fit Jensen.”

“I don’t know why I even kept those, I won’t ever fit in them ever again,” he said.

“Well I’m glad you did because I’m a whole lot warmer,” you said, offering a smile before you heard the wind and thunder quake the house again. 

“Come here,” he said, patting one side of the bed. You crawled over to it, Jensen throwing the blanket over top of you as he got in under his own side, sitting up beside you. “I will protect you from whatever is outside, sweetheart.”

“This is so embarrassing,” you said, wanting to shift away from him but his arm curling around your back and resting on your shoulder keeping him close. 

“You’re smart to take tornados seriously, even if it isn’t exactly the season for them,” he said. “You don’t have to be scared though. Ask me whatever you want to know and maybe you’ll feel better then.”

It took a minute to warm up to the idea but you eventually did ask one and then another and another, Jensen patiently explaining to you everything from when they were most active, the difference between a watch and warning and when to get in the cellar. By the time he finished, you felt a whole lot better about the storm, the thunder overhead a nice sound now. Apart from the growing pit in your stomach at how much he’d think you were an idiot in the morning for acting like a terrified toddler, you felt safe enough to sleep again.

“Morning,” you heard Jensen say when you made your way out of his room and down to the kitchen the next day, rain coming down still but less harsh than the night before. “How’d you sleep?”

“Better,” you said, nodding your head and avoiding his face.

“What’s wrong now?” he asked, noticing you were in your clothes again.

“Nothing,” you said, flashing him a smile. “I just…you’ve got stuff I’m sure you want to do around here and our flight is at three and I should head out and let you do your stuff.”

“Oh,” he said quietly. “Sure. Do you want breakfast or-”

“That’s alright. I’ll uh, see you at the airport later,” you said, Jensen nodding. “Are we good?”

“Yup,” he said, a bit too cold for him. “Perfect. I’ll see you later.”

“See you later,” you said, giving him a wave and for the first time in your life, wanting to get away from him as fast as possible.

 

“Hey,” you said to him on the flight, poking him in the rib when he ignored you.

“What?” he asked, looking out the window.

“Did you want to grab dinner on the way home and then eat at my place?” you asked.

“I’ve got a couple things I want to do around the apartment. Try to head to bed early after last night if you don’t mind,” he said. “Maybe another time.”

“Yeah, sure,” you said, giving him a smile even if he hadn’t bothered to turn and look at you.

He didn’t say much the rest of the flight or even when you got a cab back together, not that that was unusual but everything felt too tense between the two of you and you had to wonder if he really did think of you differently after acting so scared the night before.

“I’ll see you on set,” you said, giving him a smile when the cab stopped in front of your place. 

“Yeah, bye,” he said, playing on his phone, not giving you a second glance as you grabbed your bag and got out, trying to get inside as fast as you could. You groaned the second you flopped down on your bed, reaching for your phone in the next, texting hopefully the one person who could help.

**_Jare, Jay’s mad at me. He thinks I’m stupid after royally freaking out over a little bad weather. What do I do? He won’t talk to me and I don’t know how to fix it. Do I make him cookies? I’m freaking out dude. Help._ **

You decided you didn’t need to be a complete wreck and hoped in the shower, ignoring the phone and trying to calm down on your own, pretty successfully too until you heard your front door ring.

“It’s after nine,” you grumbled, peeping through your front curtains and spotting a familiar car out front.

“Hi,” said Jensen, carrying a bag of takeout when you opened up. “You didn’t eat yet, did you?”

“No. I thought you had plans,” you said, Jensen stepping inside, putting the bag down.

“You didn’t look at your phone, did you,” he said, poking his head in your bedroom and finding it on your bed. “You uh, did it again. Texted me when you meant to send something to Jared.”

The color must have drained from your face because he was quickly stepping over and putting his hands on your arms.

“I don’t think you’re stupid, Y/N. You’re my best friend. You’re incredibly smart. I told you last night, it’s okay if you’re scared. I just want to make you feel safe,” he said.

“Why were you all…cold today then? That’s not like you,” you said, Jensen taking his turn to go pale. “I must have done something.”

“You couldn’t wait to get out of there. I thought I made you uncomfortable last night, that I pushed things too far and you got creeped out. You know me, I just went into defense mode,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I was embaressed and thought you…obvioulsy you already know what I thought. We’re we just stupid?” you asked, Jensen nodding his head.

“I’m sorry I was rude. It sucks a million times more to know I’m the one that’s upsetting you,” he said.

“No more weirdness between us, got it?” you asked, getting a smile from him. “Honest from here on out.”

“Deal,” he said. You stepped around him to dive into dinner when his hand caught your arm, spinning you around.

“What?” you asked.

“I’m being honest,” he said. He bent down and gave you a short kiss, your mind barely registering it before he pulled back. “Did I fuck this up?”

“It’s only fair that I’m honest back,” you said, reaching a hand up to the back of his neck, pulling him back down for more. He smiled into it this time, letting you own the kiss but ending it when your stomach grumbled.

“We should eat dinner,” he said.

“And after?” you asked.

“After I’d like to do a whole lot more of this being honest business,” he said, traveling his eyes down to your lips. “A lot more.”

“You’re on, Ackles.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader and Jensen have their first couple’s vacation together but it ends up in another not so fun first for them…

“Hi, Y/N,” teased Jensen, sticking his head out of the bathroom door with a big smile. “Now…I  _know_  I brought a towel in here but I seemed to have misplaced it. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about that now would you, sweetie?”

“Huh. Must have been one of them towel thieves you hear about,” you said from bed, curled up with a blanket and a book. “Rascals aren’t they?”

“Oh, she’s a rascal alright,” he said. You nodded to the side of the room, his towels sat near the heater, a soft smile forming on his face. “Here I just thought you wanted me naked.”

“I can heat up your towels and see that tush,” you said, putting your book down with a grin, waiting a beat to pop up and get them for him. “But we don’t want you dripping water all over this nice bedroom.”

“You cave so easy, Y/L/N,” he said, kissing your cheek when you handed them over. “I’d say our first couples vacation is going well.”

“Pretty good three months,” you said, Jensen wiping himself off, giving you a sneak of his bottom before he came out with open arms. “You’ve always been huggable though.”

“Uh huh,” he said, his hands going to the hem of your way too big sweatshirt, trying to tug it off.

“That’s mine!” you said, trying to wrap your arms around yourself.

“I’m pretty sure you wore it home one night and I was told it had a new owner,” he said, pouting his lips. 

“Your super warm pajamas are in the dryer,” you said, his eyes ligthing up. 

“You are far too smart to be hanging out with me,” he said, leaving the room, sighing dramatically down the hall, coming back a minute later in sweats with a huge smile. “ _Mmm toasty._ ”

“I remember playing in the snow all the time as a kid,” you said, bopping him on the nose. “I think you might be milking this ‘I’m cold’ thing just a little Ackles.”

“I handle heat well. You on the other hand turn into a puddle I’ve heard,” he said with a big laugh, pulling you over to the bed. “I can’t wait to take you down to Texas in the middle of summer and have this conversation all over again.”

“If I’m not working that is,” you said with a shrug. He raised an eyebrow, sitting down and tugging you into his lap. “You know that I’m getting killed off the end of the season.”

“You don’t know that. There’d be a whole lot of upset people, including me,” he said.

“I just got this weird feeling that’s how it’s going to end up. If I do, I’ll have to start looking for another job and that’ll sort of put a damper on a trip to-”

“Y/N, I’m not trying to sound inconsiderate but you worry  _way_  too much. Just enjoy the ride while you’re on it,” he said. “If whatever happens, alright then it happens. It doesn’t mean you can’t spend a week or two with your boyfriend.”

“I know,” you said. “I just get caught up sometimes with all the what ifs.”

“No worrying here. This is a worry free zone,” he said, his hand running up and down your back. He paused for a moment to give your body a gentle squeeze, nuzzling his cheek against yours until you laughed. “There she is. Now…since I’m feeling much better with you right here, the only logical conclusion is to cuddle for warmth the reminder of this evening.”

“Mmm, sounds good to me Ackles.”

 

Jensen was fast asleep when you woke up early the next morning. He knew you weren’t a morning person so getting up before him to make breakfast would be a nice treat you hoped. 

“Bacon, bacon,” you said, bouncing on your feet in front of the fridge. “Where is the bacon…”

You knew he’d bought some, guessing it’d ended up in the freezer on the back porch. You didn’t bother with you coat, expecting a quick dash out and in. It was supposed to snow overnight so you weren’t in shock at the sight of it on the porch.

Nearly three feet in just one night was more than a bit surprising though. Heavy, fat flakes were still coming down, the wind stirring it up but you were determined to make him breakfast in bed. You grabbed your coat and zipped it up tight, throwing on a pair of sweats that were way too big on you and shoving your feet in your boots. Thankfully the front of the house had sheltered the front door from being blocked and you were able to get on that porch with ease. You grabbed the shovel nearby and chipped away at the snow in the yard just enough so you could try to walk, freezing by the time you were halfway there. 

You grabbed the bacon and shoved it under your arm, jogging back to the front as fast as you could, shivering while you stomped off as much snow as you could. Swinging the door open, you spotted a sleepy Jensen looking a whole lot like a confused Dean Winchester staring at you.

“Enjoy the blizzard Y/N?” he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Bacon run,” you said, shedding your layers and tossing them in front of the heater to dry out. “It’s just a little snow.”

“No it’s actually a blizzard, honey,” he said, sliding his phone to you. “Probably not the best idea to go walking outside in whiteout conditions, okay? Even for bacon.”

“It’s just a little snow Jay. There’s nothing to worry about,” you said, pecking a kiss on his cheek, setting the back down so you could tear open the package.

“Okay…but don’t go outside in a blizzard,” he said, an edge to his voice.

“I won’t…you alright? You sound…” you said, Jensen shrugging.

“I’m fine. It’ll pass through by end of tomorrow. We’ll just have to stay inside until then,” he said.

“Okay,” you said, keeping an eye on him as he took a seat at the table. “You want pancakes or waffles?”

“Pancakes are good with me.”

 

It took you nearly the whole day to figure out what it was that bothering him. At first you thought it was because you went outside and his brain probably went to the worst possible scenario. But you remembered the first time you went to Austin and the storm you had that night, the one with the tornado watches and had you a nervous wreck on the inside.

“Jensen,” you said, curled up on the couch together. “Are you afraid of the blizzard?”

“No,” he said, a little sharp but it wasn’t obvious if he was lying or not. “What gave you that idea?”

“Nothing just…you seem nervous today,” you said, kissing the top of his head. “I wanted to help was all.”

“Your comment yesterday…say you did get written off the show and you had to get another job, like in LA…would you break up with me?” he asked.

“Where on earth would you get an idea like that?” you asked, sitting him upright. He sighed, holding up his hands.

“This is why I didn’t tell you. I knew you’d get defensive and-”

“No, that was not me being defensive.  _This_  right now is me being defensive,” you said, giving him a hard look. “I didn’t say anything yesterday about ending our relationship  _at all_. I was worried that maybe in a couple months, I’ll have to start looking for a new job but I obviously know where your head was at during that conversation.”

“Relax,” he said, scrunching up his fast. 

“I am relaxed,” you said, a scoff out of him before you could say another word. “Maybe we need a little space from each other, being couped up all day isn’t a good thing obviously.”

“So you what, want to go hide in the bedroom instead of having this discussion like adults?” he asked.

“I want to get some space before I accidentally say something that will send you into a tailspin again,” you said, getting up and heading into the bedroom. You closed the door behind you, no knock or voice coming through asking you to open up. You took a hot shower after a while, putting on pajamas and climbing into bed with your book. Another hour or so went by before the door slowly creaked open, a mug appearing.

“Can I come in?” he asked. You didn’t respond but the door opened further, his body stepping inside, his bottom lip looking freshly gnawed on. “Can we finish our conversation from earlier?”

“I’m done talking,” you said, his head nodding as he stood at the end of the bed.

“I know you worry about us and you don’t want to be treated special because of it and it’s why we keep this so quiet but it honestly felt like, to me, you were more worried about a job that you may or may not need, than having a relationship. I’m not saying that I need to be coddled or the center of attention or I need you to make me feel like I’m your number one priority or anything like that at all. I don’t want that. In that moment though, it felt like in this potential future, I might not make the cut and…it hurt a little to think that. I want to do things with you, Y/N. I feel like we’re hitting our groove and we’re both getting less scared of letting each other in all the way and that’s scary but it’s exciting too. I wanted to let you cool off because I know I didn’t phrase it right out there and all you did was ask me a question to make me feel better and it turned into a thing but I would like to remain a part of your life, no matter where you end up,” he said.

“Well now I feel like an ass,” you said, pulling on a thread of your sock. “I…Jensen I didn’t mean to make you feel like that at all when I said it yesterday. I was nervous that you’d plan some surprise, like this weekend, and I’d have to ask you to cancel because I had an audition or a gig or something. You though…you’re definitely in that future picture. Speaking of that, being more open thing…don’t wait if you feel like that again, Jay. Tell me right then and there. Like it’s okay to say you were worried about me being outside this morning too.”

“Sorry. You make me really nervous sometimes, in a good way. I don’t want to screw us up,” he said.

“I thought we agreed to be honest,” you said, patting the other side of the bed. 

“I  _really_  hope I don’t fuck us up,” he said with a nervous laugh.

“I changed my mind. Get in this bed so I can coddle you,” you said. 

“I’m a grown man,” he said, sitting down, rolling onto his side to look up at you with a smile. “I suppose I got one of those overactive heads too.”

“Come here,” you said, pulling him back into your lap and chest like he’d been a few hours earlier, your hand running through his hair.

“Feels nice,” he said, turning into your touch. “Forget what I said before, you can coddle me all your little heart desires.”

“You okay now? For real this time?” you asked, trusting it when he hummed against you. “Good.”

“I love you,” he said quietly, your body tensing up but quickly melting back against him.

“I love you,” you said, leaning over to kiss him properly, Jensen chuckling a little when you pulled back. “Were you worried I wouldn’t say it back?”

“Nah. You’re the one that’s head over heels, not me,” he said, a light pink flush on his cheeks. 

“Oh yeah, Mr. Cool Guy over here,” you teased. 

“Shudyup ya dork,” he said, reaching his arms behind him, tugging you down on the bed. “We survived our first real fight that wasn’t about dinner.”

“We can handle anything now, can’t we?” you said, Jensen’s smile the last thing you saw before the room went black.

“Power’s out,” he said. 

“We’ll drag the blankets out to the living room, sleep in front of the fireplace,” you said. “Nice and cozy.”

“What are we waiting for then?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the season is over with and they’re on hiatus, the reader and Jensen decide to move in together…

“Hey uber dork, what’s a pink label mean?” asked Jensen, holding up a box from the back of the moving truck.

“If you’d looked at the sheet I made you, you’d know,” you said, cocking your head, Jensen pursing his lips. 

“I didn’t realize there’d be a test,” he said, walking down the ramp and setting it down in the driveway.

“It’s bathroom stuff. Hair brushes, hair dryer, curler, hair ties, makeup-”

“I get like 10% of the bathroom from now on, don’t I,” he said with a smirk.

“It’s  _one_  box,” you said, Jensen shrugging. “You have way more crap than I do.”

“No way,” he said, grabbing the box and walking through the front door, up the stairs and down the hall to the master, cutting into the bathroom and setting it down. “Look. My stuff. Your stuff…and you just got me to carry that upstairs for you didn’t you.”

“I can’t help if you’re gullible,” you teased, jogging out of there and down to the kitchen before he caught up with you. “Want to take a break?”

“Eh, let’s finish. There isn’t that much crap left,” he said, waddling the two of you back outside. 

“Okay,” you said, wiping your forehead with the back of your hand. You knew it’d be hot moving to Texas but you still weren’t prepared to be sweating 24/7.

“On second thought, why don’t you grab a drink and I’ll do a little more,” he said, patting your bottom back to the kitchen.

“I’m fine,” you said. 

“Take five minutes. I made some lemonade this morning,” he said. He turned and headed back out through his front door, your front door, whistling as he went.

You’d been living together in Vancouver for about a month and when Jensen brought up you moving in with him in Austin now that hiatus had begun, it seemed like the next natural step in your relationship.

But even in Vancouver, it wasn’t like you spent all that much time in your apartments. You spent half the time at work, most of the rest traveling or sleeping. Just looking around at his house, your house you had to keep reminding yourself, was going to be a big change.

You’d been there plenty of times over the winter and early spring, knowing which cabinet had the glasses, which side of the fridge had the drinks, that you were safer to just grab ice straight from the freezer than tempt the possessed ice maker.

“Shit, that’s good,” you said when you took a sip of your drink. You poured one for Jensen, the glass sweating before you even got halfway down the driveway. You spun around, expecting him in the back of the truck but simply found a few boxes. “Where did you run off too…”

A giggle, much too tiny and adorable even for him, made your head spin to the left, a row of giant privacy hedges with a fence in there somewhere the only thing in sight.

“Riley…” you half-heard Jensen say. “Riley…”

You walked down to the end of the driveway and down the street a little ways, poking your head into the next yard to see Jensen pretending to play hide and seek behind a sapling with what looked like a four year old boy.

“I can see you!” he said, Jensen shaking his head.

“Nope, I’m hiding,” he said, the little boy running around and tagging Jensen’s leg. “You got super powers or something kid.”

“Hi there,” you said, Jensen spinning around with a grin. “Hi Riley.”

“Hi,” said the boy, staring up at Jensen.

“Riley, this is Y/N. She’s my girlfriend. She’s going to live with me from now on,” said Jensen, picking up the boy, throwing him on his shoulders. “Y/N, this is our neighbor, Riley. Mark, his dad, popped over and asked if I’d watch him for half an hour while he ran to the store.”

“That’s no problem,” you said, handing Jensen his glass. 

 

An hour later after meeting the Joneses, Jensen was setting the last box down in the house, letting out a sigh.

“You have nice neighbors,” you said. “I thought they’d be…”

“Stuck up? This is a pretty good street. Everybody takes care of their house, if you need something, people help each other out. We have that good ole southern hospitality and all that,” he said.

“Well so far it seems like a good place to live,” you said.

“Well I hope you didn’t move here for the neighbors,” he said, wrapping his arms around your waist.

“I was more interested in the roommate,” you said, Jensen rolling his eyes.

“The roommate’s gonna want to hookup with you when he gets a shower in, just an fyi,” he said.

“Isn’t that a little fast, roomie?” you teased.

“You’re such a loser,” he said.

“Love you too,” you said. Jensen laughed as he pressed a quick kiss to your lips, your phone going off somewhere in the house. 

“Hm, I wonder what that could be…” he said, making a curious face.

“You’re up to something,” you said, wandering around and finding it on the couch, grabbing it on the last ring. “Hello…mhm…mhm…okay…okay…mhm…I’ll look at it later…thanks.”

“What was that?” he asked, biting his bottom lip.

“You know how they killed me off in the season finale? Turns out I’m coming back. Full season contract,” you said, Jensen holding a hand to his chest.

“That’s fantastic!” he said, giggling as you srunched up your face.

“How long have you known?” you asked.

“I knew nothing,” he teased, looking away guiltily. “Okay, I’ve known for a  _couple days_  but we were busy driving from LA and packing and all that. Plus I wanted you to know that I had no bearing on the decision.”

“None at all?” you asked, Jensen nodding his head.

“I had a preference for sure but I didn’t do anything,” he said. “You got it on your own.”

“Well I suppose I can live with working with you for another year,” you teased, your phone going off again. “Geez, I haven’t even read my email yet guys. Give a girl a minute.”

“Okay, now this call I actually have no idea on,” said Jensen, watching your face light up as you listened to the other end. 

“Oh my…uh huh…uh huh…I can do that…uh huh…yes…Thursday? I can do Thursday…I can’t believe…I was nervous…yes…okay, thank you so much,” you said, Jensen more than curious. “Uh, so I, I sort of submitted a portfolio when I thought I got killed off for another job.”

“Your writing? That’s great,” said Jensen, face in a big grin. 

“I submitted it to Singer,” you said, Jensen taking a step back. “They want me to be an associate writer on the show this year.”

“Really? That’s amazing!” said Jensen, lifting you up in a big hug.

“Yeah, they…they might even give me an episode to write in the second half of the year if the acting and the helping out everyone else isn’t too much for me,” you said.

“You’re officially moved in, two job offers today…screw the pizza and beer, I’m taking you out tonight to celebrate,” he said, hiking his hands under your legs, carrying you over to the stairs.

“Jay, it’s not that big of a deal,” you said with a blush. He carried you up anyways and sat you down in the bathroom, finding a box of your clothes in the room and cutting it open.

“Nope, it’s a huge deal. Now you wash up while I bring back the moving truck and when I get back home, I’ll clean up fast and take you downtown for the best dinner ever,” he said. “How’s that sound?”

“I’ll see you when you get home then, Jay,” you said with a smile.

“Now honey, that, I can get used to hearing.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen and the reader have a quiet night in…

“It’s raining out pretty good,” you said, a flash of lightning filling up the dim house. It was after nine, Jensen lazily watching something on TV, eyes drifting over to you every so often. “What?”

“I think this is the first time I’ve ever seen you enjoy a thunderstorm here,” he said with a grin. “Not so scared anymore?”

“I like thunderstorms. Tornados not so much,” you said, glancing to the book on the coffee table he’d bought you back in the spring, calming a lot of your nerves and making you as prepared as you were ever going to get. A part of you knew he must have thought you were ridiculous, that the odds of one happening where you lived were low.

But he’d never said a word about it, simply tried to help you understand it was something to take seriously but not be afraid of.

“You like living here right? With me?” he asked. You tilted your head down, his staring up from where he leaned back against the couch.

“Yeah,” you said, ruffling his hair.

“And with me in Vancouver?” he asked.

“Yes…” you said, Jensen going back to the TV. The lights flickered for a moment before they cut out and he groaned. “So do you want to talk about what you were going to try and ignore just now?”

“Nothing to talk about,” he said quietly, one look in the dark room asking you to not push it.

“Alright,” you said, wrapping your arms around him, the wind staring to whip outside as the thunder shook the house. You stood up after a moment and walked into the kitchen to grab a flashlight, arms wrapping you. “Jensen you’re clingy. What’s wrong?”

“I just want to make sure you’re not scared,” he said.

“I’m not,” you said, tilting your head back at him. “You think I’m going somewhere or something?”

“I saw your suitcase, the big one that you never use. It’s stuffed full of clothes,” he said.

“Let me guess. My worrier is worried?” you asked.

“I want to know why is all,” he said. “You’re keeping something from me lately, I know that much and I’ve respected it.”

“I’m not leaving you,” you said, standing on your toes to kiss him. “Trust me.”

“Alright.”

 

**Three Days Later**

“You sure do know how to plan a surprise,” said Jensen, chuckling as he slipped off his blindfold. You rested you head on the steering wheel, sighing as it poured and stormed all around you at the beach house you rented for a few days.

“It was supposed to be sunny,” you said, slumping back in your seat. “I hope it doesn’t rain the whole time.”

“I’m sure it won’t,” he said, giving you a smile. “Sorry for sort of ruining your surprise vacation with being paranoid the past few days.”

“You hide it extremely well. Besides, you didn’t ruin it. We can hang out and watch this storm pass through too until it’s beach weather again,” you said.

“Is that code for snuggling on the couch?” he asked, earning a pleased him from you. “Ok, I’m definitely down for a few days of that.”


End file.
